zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Path of a Jedi
The Path of a Jedi is the second POV story Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic saga. Premise Now, our heroes make their way to Dantooine, and Nick begins training in the ways of the Jedi, with Judy helping to guide him. We see the first hints of WildeHopps here. As well, Juhani joins the team, as do three Jedi characters I made for the story, Shaphan, a Jedi master White-tailed deer buck, Rich Clawson (Named for Rich Moore), a tiger, and Zara McClaw, a leopardess (a Zootopian version of one of my Lion King OC's). Shaphan uses an orange lightsaber, Rich a teal one and Zara a carmine (reddish-purple) one. This story is from the POV of Judy. From here, the adventure truly begins. I changed the story a bit, for Judy actually had a decent relationship with her mother, unlike Bastila. I am trying to make this a tad more my own without entirely changing KOTOR's plotline. Story Finally, we are off of Taris. Now, we head for the peaceful world of Dantooine, where I myself had been born, where my family still farmed the land, and where I learned the ways of the Jedi. After all the chaos on Taris, the thought of walking its grassy plains, being back at the Jedi academy, being among my fellow Jedi, sounded so good. As well, I intended to bring Nick before the Jedi council, for I felt the Force within him. Maybe, just maybe, Nick could be trained as a Jedi, despite being a young adult already. Finally, after the journey, we arrived at Dantooine. Finnick set us down, with my help, at the Jedi Academy. We all disembark. I go ahead of them to speak with the Jedi council: Shaphan, a male White-tailed deer, my own master Zhar Lestin, a red-skinned male Twi'lek, Dorak Quinn, a male Red kangaroo, Vrook Lamar, a grumpy male Brown bear, and Vandar Tokare, a short, green-skinned alien with long ears of a species no one knew. They hear my case for Nick, and agree to meet with him. I rush and call the fox, along with the others in. Upon arrival, the discussion with them began. It was a long, detailed talk. They could indeed sense the Force in Nick. All the while, I could see the looks Nick was giving me. I had to be wary of him. Finally, the masters decided that they needed to discuss it for the rest of the day, and that we could retire for the coming evening. That night, Nick and I shared a dream. It was a dream of Revan and Malak in the mysterious ruins here on Dantooine. They seemed to be searching for something. That morning, I awoke, bathed, put on my Jedi robes, attached my lightsaber to my belt, and headed out. I met Nick, and we began discussing the dream. We spoke of what it was, before we got summoned before the council. Now it was time. We stood before them. That where we informed them of the dream, and Nick's future was determined: despite being a young adult already, he would be a Jedi. Usually, in this time, that wasn't done. However, it had been done in the past, just forty years ago, in fact. The famed Dingo Jedi Nomi Sunrider was already an adult with a young pup by a deceased Jedi husband when she joined the order. Now, Nick had joined that number. The council decreed that, in order to soon investigate the ruins seen in the dream, Nick had to begin his Jedi training at once. Shaphan would be his master, with me assisting due to our Force bond. The training began that very day. I watched as Nick did in weeks what many Jedi took years to master. Soon, Nick was given a set of Jedi robes and was told that it was time for the first two of his three final challenges: to recite the Jedi code and to build his lightsaber. Nick had studied hard. I knew that he could do it. It was time. Nick stood before Master Shaphan and began to recite the code: There is no emotion, there is peace There is no ignorance, there is knowledge There is no passion, there is serenity There is no chaos, there is harmony There is no death, there is the Force Nick had cited it perfectly, without error. Next, he went to Master Dorak, and was quizzed with a variety of difficult questions to determine the type of Jedi he would be. He would be a Jedi guardian, the stereotypical Jedi. He would wield a blue-bladed lightsaber against the Sith and other enemies. Getting a blue crystal mined on the icy planet of Illum, Nick built his lightsaber. When he was done, I watched in happiness as its blue blade ignited for the first time. Nick was now truly a Jedi, and he was armed with the weapon of a Jedi. Nick's final mission was to cleanse a Jedi meditation grove. He left, taking the others with him. I couldn't go with them, as the masters wanted me to meditate and prepare for when he and I headed out to check the ruins. Nick was gone for what seemed forever, but, eventually, he returned in triumph. I knew what had happened. A female Cathar Jedi named Juhani, who I knew slightly, but had never truly held a conversation with told me that she had fallen to the dark side, but, even though she attacked him and attempted to kill him with her lightsaber's gleaming purple blade, but he had redeemed her instead. I was impressed. What a Jedi was this fox! It was then truly time. We set out for the ruins with the others, including two new faces, a male tiger Jedi named Rich Clawson, who wielded a teal-bladed lightsaber, and Zara McClaw, a leopardess Jedi who used a carmine-bladed one. Along the way, I began talking with Nick, asking him questions. He was looking at me again, playfully teasing me, claiming that my interest in him was more than just a Jedi guiding a fellow Jedi. It would be so hard. We arrived at the ruins. Upon entering, we met with a strange droid who spoke a strange language, but one that we eventually recognized. It was speaking an archaic variant of the language of the Selkath of Manaan. Why would a droid on Dantooine be programmed to speak ancient Selkath? I didn't have much time to ponder the question. More things came to light: a mysterious race of builders called the Infinite Empire, who built the ruins and something called the "Star Forge". We also learned that we had to complete two challenges. We got to it. Welcome back to the chaos of battle. The humming of lightsabers. The firing of blasters. The sound of vibroblades shearing through their targets. Bogo helped us by using his blaster rifle to destroy the ancient battle droids that we faced. That was when we went in and saw an ancient "star map". It couldn't lead us to the Star Forge, but it pointed to Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Manaan and Korriban on the galactic map. Perhaps those worlds had more clues. We went back to the council and told them everything. In response, they told us that we had a mission to find them. We also learned that Shaphan, Rich, Zara and Juhani would be coming with us. Wasting no time, we packed food and other supplies. We were now heading off to Kashyyyk. With Finnick once more in the pilot's seat, we took off, heading for the Wookiee home planet. As we took off, I wondered what was going to happen with Nick and I. May the Force be with us all. Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic saga Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV